Masked
by broken.chopstick
Summary: So much more happened before the mask came on. Tadashi Hamada is on his way to become Kabuki Man, while Honey Lemon is trying to impress her hard-to-impress family. [Tadahoney Fanfiction, loosely based off Wicked (thus the summary). AU]


**Honey Lemon**

People say that I have a strange name.

Well, I can't disagree. My name is Honey Lemon. Last name Lemon, and first name Honey. When I was younger, I would usually ponder over it. Why would such a wealthy family such as mine have such an eccentric surname? In intermediate school, a teacher once taught me that surnames are determined by what the family was known for back when they started. Then what were my ancestors known for? Making the first ever lemonade stand? These questions would previously race through my mind from when I was a child up until my second to last year of pre college prep school. But as of late, my namesake has been degraded to the dirt on my throne of problems.

Recently, I was accepted into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Since I am a New York girl, I had to leave my dearly beloved Mama Mia and Papacorn to attend to this prestigious school. However, you see, that means I knew absolutely no one and nothing during my first week here. That was naturally a bit discouraging, but I didn't let that dampen my spirits. I went on to find a group of people I liked and joined them. I mean, who wouldn't?

Currently, I am excelling in my Advanced Chemistry and Physics classes. It's sad, really. All of the people that I have befriended are taking the top class Robotics course. Plus, we have to stay in dorms. And, as luck may have it, my colleagues are on the other side of the school. Which leads me to my biggest current problem. I have no one to socialize with outside of breaks. Except one.

There must've been some confusion over rooming here at the institute. I am placed in a room with a _man_. Not that I have a problem with gender roommates—I just find this particular boy rather strange.

His name is Tadashi Hamada. He was scouted into here, using just his skills to get into this top-of-the-line academy. He is also taking the Robotics course here. I realized that I've been feeling rather different around this Tadashi Hamada. It's a brand new feeling, so sudden and new. I felt it the moment I laid eyes on him. My pulse rushes whenever I see him, my head starts aching, and my face flushes.

I loathe Tadashi Hamada.

Every trait of his, from his neat black hair to those bulging brown eyes, always make my skin begin to crawl. He's quiet, and it makes me mad. Does he not enjoy me as a roommate? I always forget that he's in the room until he makes his signature irritated huff. He's unusual and exceedingly peculiar. He stays up all night working on his robots, leaving at the crack of dawn and coming back well after midnight. Does he ever sleep? I suppose he doesn't, since the bags under his eyes are so dark that he could convince a clan of raccoons to accept him into their family.

I cannot stand Tadashi Hamada. Today, I came back from my classes to see him sleeping on the couch. His books were strewn all across the table, along with notebook paper and spare metal, screws, and the like. I set down to do my chemistry work, ignoring him like always.

Two hours later, he yawned so loudly that I'm pretty sure my Mama Mia and Papacorn could've heard it from across the world. I nearly flipped our cheap, plastic table! I turned around to see him sitting up, his cap on the floor and his neat hair all messy and the strangest emotion on his face. He looked like a sleepy puppy. Of course, I like puppies and not him.

We stared at each other for a while before he waved at me, starting to clean up soon after. No 'good morning', not even a 'hello'. Just a wave. I huffed and turned back to do my homework, beginning to get annoyed with him. More than annoyed. Irritated. I was even more irritated than a horrific allergic reaction. I didn't even bother looking back at him, trying to focus on the short but mind-teasing assignments our professor gave us. I heard him clean up and saw him go out of the door. He didn't brush his hair or anything, yet he still made my face flush and pulse rush like normal. He is certainly something else—something else I don't like, specifically.

I could try making conversation with him later. But I can't do that right this instant. I need to get a hold of myself. A Lemon such as me can't get all flustered all over someone like him! Besides, I need to find him when he's not working on his metal puppets.

I'll get to the boy soon enough, and it'll be the best thing that's ever happened to him.


End file.
